


I Will Never Leave You

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: สิ่งสุดท้ายที่คิดถึงคือบ้านที่มีคุณอยู่





	I Will Never Leave You

เสียงคำรามของท้องฟ้าดังขึ้นกลางดึกอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย มันดังมากพอที่จะทำให้บางคนสะดุ้งตื่นจากการหลับไหล ‘มาเรีย ฮิลล์’ ผุดลุกผุดนั่งขึ้นมาบนเตียง เธอฝันร้าย เป็นฝันร้ายที่เธอไม่อยากพูดถึง และไม่อยากให้มันเกิดขึ้น เธอกำลังกลั้นหยาดน้ำตาและเสียงสะอื้นเพื่อไม่ให้อีกคนที่กำลังนอนหลับอยู่นั้นตื่นขึ้นมา แต่ไม่ทันเสียแล้ว ร่างที่อยู่ใต้ผ้าห่มรู้สึกตัวและค่อยๆ ลืมตาขึ้นมามองร่างที่กำลังร้องไห้อยู่

“ฝันร้ายหรอ” เสียงแหบพร่าเอ่ยถามขึ้นมา มาเรียพยักหน้า พลางบอกอีกฝ่ายว่าไม่เป็นอะไรแล้ว แต่ดูเหมือนว่าจะไม่ใช่สิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายเห็น “กลัวล่ะสิ มานี่มา” ร่างที่อยู่ใต้ผ้าห่มขยับลุกขึ้นนั่ง แล้วดึงอีกฝ่ายมากอดปลอบพร้อมลูบศีรษะเบาๆ 

ผ่านไปนานเท่าไหร่ไม่มีใครรู้ กว่าฟ้าจะหยุดคำรามก็ปาเข้าไปเกือบรุ่งเช้า “นาทยา” มาเรียเอ่ยขึ้นหลังจากที่นอนหลับภายใต้อ้อมแขนเล็กทั้งคืน แต่ดูเหมือนว่าอีกฝ่ายจะยังไม่รู้สึกตัว “นาตาชา” เธอจึงเอ่ยขึ้นอีกครั้ง ‘นาตาชา’ หรือเจ้าของเรือนผมแดงใต้ผ้าห่มหนาจึงค่อยๆ ลืมตาขึ้น

“ว่ายังไงคะ” นาตาชาค่อยๆ คลายอ้อมกอด แล้วเปลี่ยนมาเกลี่ยปอยผมที่ปรกลงใบหน้าของอีกฝ่าย “หายกลัวแล้วหรือยัง” เธอจำเรื่องราวเมื่อคืนได้ แน่นอนว่านั่นก็เป็นสิ่งที่ทำให้เธอกลัวไม่แพ้กัน เพราะมาเรียแทบไม่เคยร้องไห้ให้เธอเห็น ถ้าไม่นับตอนที่ต้องไปฝึกในหน่วยและโดนแขวนให้ห้อยหัวกลางอากาศเป็นเวลานาน นาตาชาไม่อยากถามอะไรมากมาย เพราะเธอรู้ว่าเมื่อไหร่ที่มาเรียพร้อม เธอก็จะเป็นคนเอ่ยปากเล่าออกมาให้ฟังเสียเอง แต่มาเรียไม่ตอบคำถามนั้น ไม่แม้กระทั่งพูดถึงเรื่องอื่น นั่นก็เป็นอีกเรื่องที่ทำให้นาตาชากังวล มาเรียมักเงียบเมื่อมีเรื่องกังวลใจ ต่อให้เป็นความฝันก็เถอะ

“คุณลุกไปล้างหน้าไหม จะได้สดชื่นขึ้น เดี๋ยวเราลงไปทำอาหารเช้าให้” มาเรียส่ายหน้า — นั่นเป็นเรื่องดีๆ ที่ทำให้นาตาชาคลายกังวลได้เสี้ยวหนึ่ง “ไหน ขอหมอตรวจหน่อยซิว่าคนไข้คนนี้เป็นอะไร” นาตาชาถดตัวลงใต้ผ้าห่มอีกครั้งหนึ่ง เธอนอนตะแคงขวาเพื่อมองหน้าอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะค่อยๆ ประคองใบหน้าแล้วเอาหน้าผากของเธอไปแตะส่วนเดียวกันของอีกฝ่าย “อืม ดูเหมือนจะมีไข้นะ จะเป็นเพราะฝันร้ายรึเปล่าเนี่ย” พูดจบนาตาชาก็เป่าศีรษะของอีกฝ่ายราวกับจะไล่อาการเจ็บป่วยนั้นออกไป ก่อนจะขยับตัวลุกจากเตียงแล้วไปหยิบผ้าขนหนูมาชุบน้ำแล้วออกมาเช็ดตัวให้กับอีกฝ่าย

“คุณ เราลุกไหวแล้ว” มาเรียรีบบอกขณะที่นาตาชาเช็ตัวให้เธอ แต่ไม่เป็นผล เพราะอีกฝ่ายบอกว่าคนป่วยต้องนอนเฉยๆ เธอก็เลยได้แต่นอนให้นาตาชาเช็ดตัวพร้อม “รีบเปลี่ยนชุดนะคะ เดี๋ยวเราไปทำมื้อเช้าให้” นาตาชาพูดจบก็รีบจุ๊บริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายเบาๆ แล้วเอาผ้าขนหนูไปเก็บก่อนที่จะออกไปทำมื้อเช้าที่ห้องครัว มาเรียนีบตะโกนไล่หลังว่าไม่เอาขนมปังเนยถั่วเป็นมื้อเช้า ไม่เช่นนั้นนาตาชาก็จะทำเมนูโปรดของเธอให้เป็นอาหารเช้าพร้อมกาแฟดำอย่างแน่นอน

ไม่นานมาเรียก็เปลี่ยนชุดแล้วเดินออกมาจากห้องนอน เธอเดินเข้ามาสวมกอดคนตัวเล็กกว่าจากด้านหลังที่ยืนจัดโต๊ะอยูา มาเรียซุกหน้าลงที่เรือนผมแดงสวยพร้อมกับครางเสียงต่ำๆ ราวกับไม่อยากให้ช่วงเวลานี้ผ่านพ้นไป “เดี๋ยวเราก็ติดหวัดคุณหรอก” นาตาชาเอ่ยแล้วหันไปหอมแก้มอีกฝ่าย “ไหนกลัวติดหวัด” มาเรียถามกลับ และนาตาชาไม่ตอบ เธอหันไปซุกหน้าเข้าที่คอของอีกฝ่าย “วัดไข้ต่างหาก” ทั้งคู่ยืนกอดกันอยู่พักใหญ่ๆ นาตาชาปล่อยตัวให้อีกฝ่ายกอด มาเรียกอดแน่นราวกับไม่ต้องการให้นาตาชาจากไปไหน “มาทานซุปก่อนเร็ว วันนี้เราโทรไปบอกฟิวรี่ให้แล้ว” นาตาชาต้องเอ่ยขึ้น ไม่เช่นนั้นซุปที่เธอลงมือทำนั้นจะเย็นชืดเสียก่อน

“อยากเล่ามั้ย เรื่องความฝันเมื่อคืน” จู่ๆ นาตาชาก็เอ่ยขึ้นระหว่างที่ทั้งคู่นั่งดูทีวีด้วยกันในห้องนั่งเล่น มาเรียถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ “นาทยา เราไม่พูดเรื่องนี้ได้มั้ย” มาเรียพูดเชิงขอร้อง มันน่าจะเป็นความฝันที่หนักหน่วง จึงทำให้มาเรียไม่อยากพูดถึงมัน “โอเคค่ะ แล้ววันนี้อยากทำอะไรล่ะ” นาตาชาเปลี่ยนเรื่องทันที “ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน แล้วคุณไม่ต้องเข้าหน่วยหรอ” มาเรียถาม เพราะวันนี้ยังไม่ถึงวันหยุดของเธอ “ไม่ล่ะ เราบอกฟิวรี่แล้ว คุณอยากทำอะไรเป็นพิเศษมั้ย” เธอบอก “ไม่เอา เราอยากนอน ขอนอนนะ” มาเรียปฏิเสธ แม้ว่าใจจริงเธอจะอยากใช้เวลาไปกับการเดินเล่นที่สวนสาธารณะมากกว่า “อยากได้หมอนข้างไหม” และมาเรียปฏิเสธอีกครั้ง นาตาชาจึงทำตัวเป็นหมอนให้เธอหนุนตัก ส่วนตัวเองก็นั่งอ่านหนังสือภาษารัสเซียเล่มที่อ่านค้างเอาไว้ มือหนึ่งถือหนังสือ อีกมือหนึ่งลูบศีรษะคนที่นอนตักนั้นอย่างแผ่วเบา

มาเรียรู้สึกตัวอีกครั้งเมื่อได้ยินของหล่น เธอผุดลุกขึ้นมาจากโซฟา ก็พบว่านาตาชากำลังไล่ตะครุบหนังสือที่กำลังตกลงมาขณะที่เธอกำลังจะจัดขึ้นชั้น “ขอโทษที ไม่ได้ตั้งใจทำให้คุณตื่น” มาเรียส่ายหน้าพร้อมส่งยิ้มเอ็นดูให้ ตอนที่นาตาชาทำหน้าเหวอก็น่ารักอีกแบบ และแน่นอนว่าเธอได้เห็นบ่อยกว่าใครเขา เธอยิ้มแต่ก็ทำหน้าเศร้าในทันที “คุณ ถ้าวันหนึ่งเราไม่ได้เห็นรอยยิ้มจากคนที่เรารักแล้ว คุณจะรู้สึกยังไง” มาเรียเอ่ยถาม ส่วนนาตาชาได้แต่ทำหน้าสงสัย “หมายความว่ายังไง มันเกี่ยวกับฝันของคุณด้วยรึเปล่า” มาเรียไม่ตอบ เธอจึงได้ตอบคำถามนั้น “เราคงเศร้า เสียใจมากๆ แน่นอน แล้วก็คงมานั่งร้องไห้คนเดียวนี่แหละ” นาตาชาวางมือจากชั้นหนังสือแล้วเดินเข้าห้องน้ำไปหยิบผ้าขนหนูมาเตรียมเช็ดตัวให้อีกฝ่าย “ฝันถึงเรื่องนี้สินะ” นาตาชาเช็ดตัวให้พร้อมกับดึงมากอด ถกเสื้อขึ้น แล้วเช็ดหลังเพื่อลดความร้อนจากตัวออกมา “คุณรู้มั้ยว่าคุณป่วยทีไร คุณมักจะฝันร้ายทุกทีเลย” มาเรียซุกหน้าลงบนบ่าของอีกฝ่าย “แถมยังอ้อนเก่งอีกด้วยนะ” มาเรียครางต่ำพร้อมทำเสียงฮึดฮัด เพราะสิ่งที่นาตาชาพูดนั้นถูกต้องทุกประการ “ไม่ต้องกลัวนะ เราไม่ทิ้งคุณไปไหนแน่นอน” นาตาชากระซิบอย่างแผ่วเบา และลูบศีรษะอีกฝ่ายอย่างเอ็นดู

แต่เธอไม่สามารถรักษาสัญญานั้นได้ เพราะธานอสและมณีเฮงซวยนั่น ทำให้นาตาชาเลือกที่จะรักษาทั้งโลกเอาไว้ และในวันที่ทุกคนคืนกลับมาดังเดิม โคลสันเป็นคนเดินเข้ามาแจ้งข่าวร้ายให้กับมาเรียด้วยตัวเอง เธอร้องไห้ราวกับทั้งโลกพังทลายลงมาในชั่วพริบตา 

และความฝันในคืนนั้นที่เธอกลัว มันก็เกิดขึ้นจริง


End file.
